The Leader Of Akatsuki
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: El líder de Akatsuki fue capturado en Konoha… Ibiki Morino a cargo de la investigación y una chica implicada. ¿Qué sucederá? -Aún sin seleccionar parejas-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Empecé este fic por que ya me hacía falta un poco de humor entre mis agregados en la sección. De todo corazón espero sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada le dedico la historia a la bruja sama (Sherrice Adjani) por su pasado cumpleaños (por un fic pendiente por la fecha).

0-00-00-00-0

Un grupo de Anbus tras seguir la pista de la sospechosa, habían regresado al cuartel para informarle a su superior de su descubrimiento.

-**¡Ibiki-sama!, ¡Ibiki-sama!-**

-¡**Deja de gritar! Estoy calvo, no sordo.**

-**Perdone jefe, pero encontramos el escondite del líder de Akatsuki, se encuentra en Konoha**. –finalizó el recién llegado.

-**Bien hecho. Avisaré a la Godaime para que envíe al grupo de captura, puedes retirarte.**

-**Si, señor**-el Anbu desapareció de la vista del capitán a cargo.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Entró sin parcimonia a las oficinas de la alcoholic… cof, cof, digo mujer mas respetada de toda la villa.

-**Hokage sama… podría dejar de tomar y prestarme atención.**-trataba de que la rubia se diera cuenta de su presencia allí, mientras la vena en su frente crecía y los balbuceados insultos en su contra iban en aumento.

-**Disculpe Ibiki-san, pero, como verá mi maestra no está…digo…no puede…**

-**Entendí, Entendí. Está más borracha que la última vez que vine. **–suspiró resignado-**Entonces ¿Quién firmará la orden para la captura del líder Akatsuki?-**

La declaración activó todos los sentidos de la pelirrosa, colocándose al lado de su borracha maestra leyendo los términos de la orden que había llevado Ibiki con la esperanza de ser aprobada.

-**Emm… Creo que lo podría ayudar con esto. Como la omnipotente alumna y mano derecha de la Hokage, Tsunade sama, me autorizo a mi misma para darle la aprobación, con la condición de…-**entrecerró los ojos.-**Quiero ver al desgraciado, cuando sea capturado.-**hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- **Y ni se le ocurra decir que yo falsifiqué la firma, ¿Entendido?**

El hombre atinó a encogerse de hombros, concediendo la petición. ¿Qué más daba? si conseguía la aprobación de la misión y la terminaba, por fin podría tomar sus vacaciones.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Diez minutos más tarde se veían las sombras que surcaban entre los árboles cercanos a la mansión Hyuuga.

Tras entrar los primeros ninjas a la residencia y encontrar a la prófuga, Hanabi junto a sus padres veían la escena.

La pequeña le sacaba la lengua y susurraba un "te cacharon" a su hermana mayor quien, al ser capturada no paraba de llorar copiosamente. Mientras tanto el patriarca miraba la escena con cara de palo ya que, tras la orden traída por Ibiki Morino, nada podría hacer por su (según sus palabras) inocente princesa. Por otro lado las facciones de la madre se mezclaban entre el ¿orgullo? y la ¿felicidad?. En fin.

Continuando con la captura de la prófuga, fue trasladada (sin la emisión de ningún juicio) a la cárcel ubicada en el barranco más profundo de las cercanías de Konoha, y es que, a la autora le vendaron los ojos y empujaron a un precipicio antes de entrar.

Luego de que a su servidora, dígase yo, le colocaran una tablilla y una graaan dosis de morfina, nos adentramos a la cámara de tortura del torturador más torturado de toda Konoha.

Si, el mismo Ibiki Morino.

Se veía como la joven Hyuuga era escoltada por cuatro Anbus a la silla designada para los interrogatorios, otro de los enmascarados de pelo largo arrastraba una mesa con pergaminos y tinta, colocándola al costado de la silla.

Seguido, el encargado de la operación, Ibiki san, empezó a, a, ¿dibujarle garabatos en la cara? ¡Vaya! ¡Las torturas de estos tiempos no son las mismas de antes!

-**Hinata san, los sellos que coloco sobre su rostro y brazos, son detectores de mentiras, por lo tanto cada vez que mienta, sentirá un levísimo choque eléctrico.** –

Señores si Morino cargara el detector encima, en este momento, se estaría electrocutando.

Hinata quien había permanecido sollozando por lo bajo mentándole la madre al hombre que tenía enfrente, levantó su rostro mostrando la misma inocencia y resplandor que un ángel caído del cielo.

-**Imbécil, apaga la linterna que aún no empezamos el interrogatorio.**-alcanzó a regañar uno de los asistentes de Morino.

Olviden lo del resplandor.

Todos los enmascarados se sintieron conmovidos.

¿Cómo fueron capaces de maltratar a la representación de la inocencia encarnad..

-**¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Les juro que no volverán a ver la luz del sol si no me sueltan en este mismo instante!**-rugía enfurecida, distorsionando tanto sus facciones que quien no la hubiera visto hace dos segundos atrás, afirmaría que es la hermana menor de quien quema carbones en el infierno, pues poco le faltó para sacar cuernitos y cola.

Ahh… lo que hace el stress…

Los insultos de la joven, les trajo a la tierra recordándoles que aquella chica era un lobo disfrazado de oveja, por muy oveja que pareciera, tenía colmillos y cuando menos se lo esperaran estaría dispuesta a arrancarle los dedos de una mordida.

Tragaron saliva.

El mismo enmascarado de pelo largo que momentos atrás acercara la mesa, colocó una grabadora cerca del capitán y la interrogada.

-**Empecemos**

_--Continuará—_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco con la historia.

La idea de colocar a Hinata como tal, fue un día de esas pláticas locas con tus amigos que mencionan el tema y dices XD es posible… con lo paranoica que soy. Imagínense.

Si desean opinar y ayudar con las preguntas que podrían hacerle a Hinata, serán bienvenidas y agradecidas de mi parte.

_Ahora preguntas._

¿La calvicie afecta la audición?

¿Quién delató al líder?

¿Qué intenciones tiene Sakura para con el líder de Akatsuki?

¿Por qué la madre de Hinata estaba tan orgullosa?

¿Quién es el Anbu de pelo largo?

¿Podrá Ibiki ir a sus vacaciones?

¿Saldrá Hinata de este lío?

La respuestas y más ya las verán en el próximo Episodio jojo de The Leader Of Akatsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y rían con él.

No tengo mucho que decir así que pasemos con el fic.

_**0-0-0**_

-**Empecemos el interrogatorio a la sospechosa de organizar a una de las mayores amenazas en la historia, el grupo de criminales clase S, Akatsuki..**-carraspeó antes de continuar.- **Hinata Hyuuga, rango Chuunin, alumna de Yui Kurenai. ¿Acepta los cargos de traición a Konoha?**

La eludida miró a Morino con sus enormes ojos blancos, parpadeando repetitivamente tratando de ablandar el rocoso corazón del torturador.

_Que dulzura…_

-**¡Qué te importa!**-le escupió con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a bajar su cara, sus hombros empezaron a agitarse suavemente y el sonido de los sollozos hacían eco en el estrecho cuarto.-**S-si, Morino san, ace-acepto los cargos.**

Uno de los hombres cercanos a Ibiki e ignorando la primera reacción de la chica, se acercó a la joven con las inocentes intenciones de limpiarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo, pero se detuvo en seco.

-**Ouch…**-susurró entre el esfuerzo de acallar su dolor como un ninja o dejarlo escapar en el más escandaloso de los llantos, como el bebé que se sentía.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al pie levantado de Hinata, que hacía contacto directo con la entrepierna del compañero caído.

-**La ingenuidad es un pecado.**-murmuró el Anbu de pelo largo al costado de la que debía ser torturada en vez de torturar, los demás asintieron al unísono.

-**Señorita Hyuuga limítese a contestar y deje a un lado el querer castrar a mis asistentes.**-Se pasó una de las manos por su barbilla en gesto meditativo. -**¿Por qué creaste Akatsuki?**

-**Porque… porque…**-permaneciendo con la cabeza agachada balbuceaba su respuesta., para levantar su mirada con el byakugan activado. -**¡!Él! Tiene la culpa!!**

El escuadrón plus Ibiki atinaron a mirar al ninja que aún se revolcaba de dolor luego del golpe.

-**¡Naruto Uzumaki!**-gritó entre otro arranque de ira la muchacha.

El adolorido Anbu del suelo suspiró, aliviado, pensó que se había tomado el asunto personal.

-**Uzumaki Naruto**- Repitió Ibiki, pensativo.-¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

La Hyuuga volvió a agachar la cabeza completamente avergonzada.

-**To-Todo… ¡Todo!**-el llanto dominó en la habitación, dejando a los presentes con ganas de alejarse cada vez más de la chica, por sus reacciones tan impredecibles.

-**Sea más clara**.-reclamó Ibiki antes de halar un banco cerca para tomar asiento y estar a casi la misma altura que el rostro de Hinata.

-**Nunca me hizo caso cuando íbamos a la academia.**-siguió llorando a moco tendido.-**Yo siempre le seguía.**-las lágrimas se detuvieron para dar paso a una sonrisa lúbrica.-**Intenté secuestrarlo con la excusa de invitarlo a comer algo en mi casa, pero siempre se negaba con el estúpido pretexto de que tenía una pelea pendiente con Sasuke Uchiha.**-El enojo se apoderó de sus facciones y sin más empezó a gritar nuevamente.-¡**Por eso!! ¡Le pagué al Peter Pan reprimido de Orochimaru! ¡Para que alejara a ese niñito sufrido de mi Naruto-kun.-** los Anbus fueron testigos de cómo la mirada ansiosa de sangre de Hinata había adquirido un toque de timidez natos en una adolescente enamorada.

_Gota general._

-**Ya veo.**-meditó Morino.-

Uno de los chicos se acercó al oído del torturador susurrándole unas cosas, mientras el asentía.

-**Otra pregunta Hinata-san. ¿Cómo es que usted, con esa facha de niña buena, fue por el mundo reclutando criminales de la talla de Itachi y Sasori?**

-**¿Sabe? El tráfico de Byjuus es una idea muy tentadora cuando se le ofrece como arma para controlar naciones ninjas a un grupo de psicópatas traumatizados ¿no?-**respondió con avidez -**Además dudo que me hubieran hecho caso si les digo;**-rezongó en tono irónico- **¿Saben? Están aquí reunidos por que estoy enamorada de un rubio que persigue a una frentona y a un vengador ñoño. Quiero secuestrarlo por que no me hace caso. ¿Me ayudan?**-miradita tierna.

-**Es comprensible, pero ¿De donde sacó la idea de reunir a los demonios legendarios, es decir convertirlos en armas?**

-**¿Nunca vio a Pinky y cerebro? De ahí la idea.** –respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**-Entiendo.**

-**No, no entiende.**-le reprochó compungida.-**Eh estado enamorada toda la vida de Naruto, tengo una réplica vudú, tengo sus dientes de leche, su primer bote de ramen instantáneo y el muy miserable quiere a otra!!.**-se calmó, arrugando la frente recordando algo.-**Hablando de eso, olvidé enviar a matar a Sakura. Siempre se me olvida, demonios, cuando salga de aquí procuraré hacerlo.**-cansada, recostó su cabeza en el incómodo respaldo de la silla.

-**Creo que debería olvidarse de matar a Sakura san. Recuerde que estará encerrada por un buen tiempo.**

-**Detalles, detalles insignificantes.** –sonrió sádica.

Ibiki decidió ignorar el último gesto hecho por la chica.

-**Continuando con el interrogatorio. ¿Cómo fue que consiguió los dientes de leche de Naruto? Y ¿dónde consigo uno de esos muñecos vudú?**-preguntó con carcomido interés.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

-**¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**

-**Realmente, nada. Pero lo de los dientes me dio curiosidad y hace tiempo me quería comprar un muñeco de esos para vengarme de Ank…cof cof. **–la miró desafiante desde la misma altura. –**Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, no usted.**

-**¿Por qué yo no puedo?**-frunció el ceño indignada.

-**Porque tú eres la sospechosa, yo el torturador y no puedes alterar ese orden!**-

-**Ibiki, Ibiki. Ese diálogo es taaaaaan cliché. Busca algo mejor. **–se trató de mirar las uñas en busca de mugre, a pesar de que hubieran atado sus brazos a los descansillos de la silla.

Los cuatro Anbus expectantes, miraban sorprendidos como la venita de la frente de Morino se preparaba para explotar.

**-Cállate.** –le ordenó molesto.

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-**Ahora, ¿Por qué Akatsuki? Es decir hay mil y un colores aparte del rojo.** –Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de intimidar a la joven.

_1 Minuto…_

_2 Minutos…_

_5 Minutos.…_

_10 Minutos.…_

_20 Minutos.…_

Los dedos de Morino empezaron a tamborilear en la mesa junto a Hinata, impaciente.

-**¿Por qué no responde? –**frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¿**No me acaba de decir que me calle?**-resopló.-**Quien entiende a los hombres, un buen día te sonríen, te miran lindo y al otro te dejan con tres palmos de narices….maldito sean todos desgraciados mal nacidos, pero como odio a Sasuke, a Itachi por comerse mi postre, a Neji por ser mi primo…**

**-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser tu primo?!-**

Hinata ignoró el comentario y continuó.

-**A Lee por esas cejas tan pobladas, a Shino y sus insectos, a Kiba y sus pulgas…** -siguió susurrando por lo bajito la interminable lista.

-**¿Ya terminó?**-curioseó Ibiki, aburrido de que la Kunoichi mencionara a cuanto Shinobi le cruzara por la cabeza, incluyéndolo a él y sus asistentes.

**-No, aún me faltan los Ninjas que conocí en la arena, en la lluvia, en la cascada, en….**

**-Ah…entonces siga, yo la espero.**

_Media hora después._

Se observaba como la mitad de los Anbus estaban jugando dados en una esquinita y apostando dinero, mientras que los demás junto a Ibiki completaban una partida de Sudoku de una revista que habían encontrado tirada por ahí.

**-Maldito sea Pein por sus ojos tan feos**.-tomó una gran bocanada de aire.**-Terminé.**-sonrió radiante a los presentes.

Todos se la quedaron viendo como la cosa más rara del universo.

Ibiki carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

-**Supongo que está lista para responderme ya. **–se acercó a Hinata tomando haciendo donde se encontraba antes de que la joven se enfocara en sus maldiciones y malditos.

-**No, no estoy lista. Tengo la garganta ceca y quiero agua.** –exigió con autoridad.

El Anbu que anteriormente fue golpeado en sus partes nobles, no le fue necesario escuchar nuevamente la orden y antes de parpadear le ofrecía el agua a la pelinegra.

-**Ahora si ya estará lo suficientemente hidratada para responder a las preguntas faltantes.-**

-**No quiero responder a sus absurdas preguntas. Me aburrí. Llévenme a mis aposentos. **–ordenó tal cual líder de la Akatsuki.

-**Lamento informarle que se encuentra recluida en una prisión, no en su casa o en territorios de su grupo. **–aclaró firme, se negaba a acatar las reglas de la chica.

-**Si olvida el interrogatorio y me deja ir a descansar le conseguiré un sed completo del muñeco Vudú con agujas incluidas.**-Sonrió, tentadora.

Morino alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Con un ademán de manos le indicó a los Anbus retirarse de la habitación.

-**Si le añades la información de cómo conseguiste los dientes de leche de Naruto, tienes un trato.**

-**Hecho. Pero promete nunca revelarle el secreto a nadie.**-Ibiki asintió repetidas veces.-**Fue cuando**…

_**-0-0-0-0**_

Jeje espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que muestra a una Hinata digamos… xD algo distinta a la que conocemos pero me agrada XD loquita pero buena gente en el fondo… (según palabras de un amigo). xD

Pero en fin, como dicen por aquí, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas xD.

Sin más que agregar, aquí las preguntas…xD

¿Quién delató al líder?

¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura para con el líder de Akatsuki?

¿Quién es el Anbu de pelo largo? (me imagino que ya sabrán ¿No?)

¿Dónde saca Hinata esa clase de objetos (el muñeco vudú)?

¿Cómo consiguió los dientes de leche de Naruto?

¿Ibiki se unirá al lado oscuro?

¿Le hizo mal tanto Pinky y Cerebro a Hinata?

¿Por qué Akatsuki y no Aoitsuki?

¿Por qué Itachi se comió el postre de Hinata?

¿Qué tiene Hinata en contra de los hombres?

¿Empezará Hinata a reclutar Anbus con ese método tan violento?

Las respuestas y mucho más en el próximo episodio de The Leader Of Akatsuki.


End file.
